A Dark and Stormy Night
by WolfO'DIsHot
Summary: Since there was a thunderstomrm, Kirby wants to go get the other smashers so that they can be safe from the storm. But Mario dissagrees with the idea because it was just a simple thunderstorm. Still, Kirby brings the smashers in the living room just in case. A.N.: This story revolves mostly around humor.


A Dark and Stormy Night

It was a dark and stormy night at the Smash Mansion. The little pink puffball known as Kirby was in his room playing Kirby's Return to Dreamland. But then, his stomach growled. He had just eaten a half-hour ago. Still hungry, Kirby walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack without the rest of the smashers knowing. But half way there, he heard thunder. He looked out the living room window to see lightning outside. After a few seconds, it started to rain. The pink puffball suddenly realized that it was a thunderstorm.

"AAAAAH!" Kirby shouted as he jumped while still looking out of the window.

Before he had time to react, a red clad plumber known as Mario walked into the living room to see Kirby staring out the window. Hearing his footsteps, Kirby turned around to see him.

"MARIO!" He shouted as he ran towards him and started to jump up and down.

"Okay, okay Kirby. I'm alright! Geez..." The italian red plumber sighed trying to calm Kirby down. He had made it in the mansion just in time before the thunderstorm started.

"Mario, hide! Hide before you get struck by lightning!" Kirby shouted trying to pull the plumber.

Mario straightened his cap as he grabbed the puffball's hand and pulled it off his arm. He sighed in annoyance. "Calm down, Kirby. It's just a thunderstorm... You have seen it before."

"Yeah!" Kirby shouted as he looked out the window again. "But this one is more severe! What should we do? Sit here until the storm goes away?"

Mario put his hands behind his back. "I think that's the only thing we can do."

"No!" The pink puffball disagreed. "We have to get the others to make sure that they are safe!"

The italian plumber sighed again as he crossed his arms. "I don't think that is necessary..."

"I don't care! We gotta go get them right NOW!" Kirby shouted flapping his little hands as he stood on the tops of his feet.

They both stood there for a moment. But then, all of the lights went out. However, they were still able to see.

"Great... just, great..." Mario said rolling his eyes to his left.

Kirby started to shout again. "This is why we need to go get them!"

Mario once again sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. Do whatever you gotta do. But, count me out."

Kirby paused for a moment and then started to walk away. But before he could go find anybody, they heard some footsteps that became louder and louder. The plumber and the puffball turned around to see where the noise was coming from. They were coming from the pilot known as Fox McCloud who was walking in the living room. "Hey, Mario. Hey, Kirby. Why are the lights out?" Apparently, he didn't know what was going on.

Kirby rushed to him and started to shout again. "Isn't it obvious? We are having a thunderstorm! We have to go get the rest of the smashers quickly before they all get struck down by lightning!"

Fox sighed as he shook his head slowly. "Come on, Kirby. It's just a thunderstorm."

The three heard a loud thunder as Kirby looked out the window once again. But, he didn't walked over to it. He turned his head back to Fox. "See?"

"It's just a little thunder, Kirby. There's nothing to be afraid of." Fox said trying to calm down the little puffball.

"Yes there is!" The puffball shouted back at him.

Due to his shouting, Fox fell back onto the floor. Mario walked up to him and helped him back up onto his feet.

Kirby ran over to them while Fox started to brush the dust and dirt off his clothes.

"Mario, go get your friends! Fox, get yours! And I'll get mine!"

Mario pointed to him. "As I have said before, Kirby. Count me out."

The pink puffball turned towards Fox.

"I don't see why I should go get my friends and bring them here all because of a thunderstorm." He replied.

Kirby glared at his friends. "Fine! I'll just do it myself!" He pulled out his cell phone and started to call his best friend, Yoshi. But Mario slapped the phone out of his hand. The puffball watched it as it fell on the floor.

"There is no reason to call anybody over a thunderstorm like Fox said!" He shouted.

Kirby ran to the phone and turned to the plumber. "I don't care! I'm only doing it so the rest of us can be safe!" He looked back at the phone as he picked it up.

Mario turned to Fox as they both nodded. The red clad plumber grabbed the cell phone from Kirby as he threw to Fox. The puffball started to run towards Fox to get the phone. But Fox placed the cell phone on the ground and placed his foot on it.

"Give me the phone!" Kirby shouted.

Fox gave no response. So, Kirby tried to grabbed his cell phone as he started to pull it. But the cell phone won't budge because it was under the pressure of Fox's foot.

Wanting the phone back, Kirby pushed Fox off the phone making him lose his balance as he fell back onto the floor. Mario walked to him and helped him up again.

Kirby grabbed the phone and started to text some of the smashers that they need to come to the living room immediately because of the thunderstorm. After a few minutes, he finished. "There on their way... I think..."

Mario grunted as he walked up to the puffball and slapped him in the back. "That has got to be one of the most stupidest things you've ever done!" He then walked upstairs to his room to get something.

"Talk all you want Mario. But you would thank me for saving over 30 lives." Kirby said. "They'll comer over here. You'll see."

Fox who was sitting on a couch looked up at Kirby. "You just said that you think they're coming." He recalled.

Kirby didn't know what to say after that. "...W-Well,... I changed my mind!"

"...Whatever..." Fox said as he looked out the window from the couch to see that it was raining a little bit harder.

The puffball watched him looked out the window. _"...Why is he so normal?"_ He thought.

Mario came back down holding two DS's. He gave one to Fox and kept one for himself. "Let's play Pokemon." He said as he turned his DS on while Fox did the same.

Kirby looked around him and saw none of the smashers coming. "Why aren't the coming here?" He asked.

Mario spoke while playing the game. "Either they didn't get or they thought that it was stupid."

"Or..." Kirby said thinking another explanation. "They are taking too long!" He walked down the hallway to collect the smashers who were downstairs.

It was silent in the living room for a moment before Mario and Fox could hear Kirby shouting. So, they shut their DS's off because so they could hear him more.

"Hey, come on you guys! Pikachu, come on!"

Mario slapped his forehead while Kirby continued to call to the smashers.

"Bowser Koopa, what are you doing! Go to the living room right now! Captain Falcon, come on!"

The two heroes looked at each other then back to where the shouting was coming from.

"Ike come, ON! Lucas, NOW!"

Mario turned to Fox. "This is ridiculous."

"I agree." Fox sighed. They both then turned back to the noise.

"What the- Samus, no!" He stopped for a moment. Then, he continued to shout. "You know what you are going to spend tommorow afternoon in your rooms if you guys don't get over here! So, go to the living room, bring your friends with you, and go sit down on the furniture! Falco, now!"

After a few seconds, Mario and Fox saw Kirby walking back to the living room followed by Pikachu, Bowser, Captain Falcon, Ike, Lucas, Samus (With her power suit off), Falco, Ganondorf, Red, Link, Peach, Zelda, Meta Knight, Marth, and King Dedede. They all sat down on the furniture wondering why they were in the living room.

"Why are we here?" Lucas asked who was sitting on a couch beside Meta Knight.

"I sent five of you a text message to come here because there was a thunderstorm. I told those five to go get their friends so that they can be protected from the storm." Kirby explained. He then turned to Link, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Falco, and Red. "Why didn't you do what I say?"

"I was on my way to see Ness." Meta Knight said.

"I was in the bathroom." replied Dedede.

Link spoke. "I was about to go to sleep to past the time."

"There was a fight with my three pokemon." said Red adjusting his cap.

"I thought that it was stupid." Falco said raising his finger.

Mario looked at Kirby. "Told you."

They all heard a loud thunder outside.

"I didn't want you all to be killed by lightning! So, I had no choice but to bring you all here!" Kirby explained.

Dedede hopped off the couch and walked towards the little pink puffball and sighed. "Kirby, how many times do we have to tell you? Stay away from windows!"

"Aww, come on!" Kirby dissagreed. "How is THAT going to help?"

Everyone in the room stared at the puffball once he had said that. Then back towards each other.

"This is getting boring, fast..." Pikachu rolled his eyes.

Kirby glared at him. "If you don't like it, you can go back to your room."

"Oh, OK!" Pikachu said happily as he started to walk before Kirby jumped right in front of him.

"Stay here!" He shouted blocking his way.

The electrical mouse pokemon cocked his head to the side in confusion. "But, you just said-"

"Go to your seat!" Kirby pointed to where Pikachu was sitting as he went back to his spot and sat down.

It had started to rain harder as the smashers could hear more thunder outside.

Kirby then realized something. "Hey, where is the other half of the smashers?"

"They're upstairs in their rooms." Zelda responded.

"Then, I'll go get them!" Kirby said as he ran to the staircase and shouted, "Hey guys, come on down right now! It's an emergency!"

The other half of the smashers heard him. Thinking that it was an actual emergency, Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., Luigi, Wario, Popo, Nana, Toon Link, Sonic, Ness, Pit, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Snake, Olimar, and Yoshi quickly ran down the stairs to see the rest of the smashers sitting on the furniture.

"What's the emergency?" Olimar asked who was already prepared.

Mario walked up to them. "Calm down, people. It is not a real emergency. Kirby just wants everybody down here so that we can be 'protected' from the thunderstorm."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Sonic raised an eyebrow as he stepped forward. "Wait a minute... we can down here... because of the THUNDERSTORM?"

Kirby nodded. "It's for your own good!"

"Yeah but, should we just go back to our rooms while avoiding windows until the storm is over?" Fox asked.

"Nope! Again, that won't do any good! We're staying down here and that's final!" Kirby shouted. He ran to the hallway to get something. Then, he finally came back. "Here, I even got you blankets so you won't get cold!"

Mario sighed. "Seriously, Kirby?"

"...Fine!" The pink puffball said in defeat as he put the blankets back up where they had belong.

Another loud thunder was heard outside as Lucario looked out the window without moving from his seat. "I think it's raining harder now."

"Well, good thing all of us are here because we could have got wet." Toon Link said.

Kirby smiled. "Finally, someone agrees with me!"

The little swordsman looked at him. "I don't agree with you. I just glad that none of us are wet."

"...Well,... I'm sure that everyone agrees with me right?" Kirby looked around at everyone waiting for a response. No one said anything however.

"Guess that answers your question." Nana said.

"But now we got the whole mansion in the living room. What are we suppose to do?" Mr. Game and Watch asked in annoyance.

Kirby took a step closer to him. "Wait! Simple as that!"

Ness groaned. "Aw, I hate waiting!"

"I hate waiting too!" Popo followed.

"Same with me..." Lucas admitted.

Kirby looked around to see Nana and Toon Link raising their hands in agreement.

"Well guys, you are just going to have to deal with it. I'm sure the storm will be over soon." He glared at them.

Ike looked around until he found an empty spot next to Jigglypuff. "Wait..."

Meta Knight looked over to him. "What's the matter?" He questioned.

"I don't think all of us are here." Ike replied.

"What's makes you say that?" Pit asked raising an eyebrow.

Ike pointed to the empty spot on another couch. The rest of the smashers looked at it also. Then, they all turned back to Kirby to see how he was going to react.

The little puffball gasped. "We're missing somebody? Great, we're missing a smasher! Who are we missing?"

Everyone looked around for a few seconds. They couldn't really tell who was missing because sometimes it's hard to keep track of 36 smashers. Espically when Master Hand and Crazy Hand were watching them. And, the first people they would look are the characters from their own series. So, Fox and Falco knew who they were missing.

"I think we know who we're missing." Falco said as he turned his eyes back to Kirby.

"Who?" He asked.

"Wolf." Fox replied. "I think he's with Master Hand and Crazy Hand doing something. They should be back right-"

Before Fox could finish his sentence, the door opened from the back as Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Wolf came in. They were completly dry.

"...Now..." Fox said finishing his response for Kirby.

"Where were you guys?" Mario asked while Crazy Hand went to the back to the door he forgot to close.

"Well, before the thunderstorm we somehow met up on Main St. But then fangirls saw us. We tried to run away, but we couldn't. Luckily, the police came and block the fangirls." Master Hand began.

"Well, that's a relief." Luigi said.

"Anyways, we were about to leave when the police gave us pen and paper. We wondered what was it for. They told us that we're going to give our fans our autographs." Master Hand explained.

"...Oh..." The green claded plumber said.

"It wasn't too bad. At least we didn't get chased." Crazy Hand said looking at the bright side.

Kirby spoke. "Yeah, and I'm just glad that my brother is OK!"

Everyone looked at him confused. Espically Wolf. "Uh,... Kirby? I'm not your brother."

"I thought Meta Knight was..." R.O.B. said.

"I am." Meta Knight answered.

"He is!" Kirby said happily as he walked over to him, pushed Fox out of his seat, and sat down next to him.

Falco and Wolf decided to help Fox up from the groud as they all walked to sit somewhere else.

"I think that's the third time you've pushed him down." Mario pointed out raising his finger.

Kirby got up out of his seat as he ran towards Mario. "Yeah, and this is my first time pushing you!" He then pushed the red claded plumber out of his seat as the puffball went back to his spot.

"Somebody help me!"

Luigi and Peach got up from their seats as they help Mario up off the ground. Then, they all walked right back to their seats.

"So, now what should we do?" Bowser asked Kirby.

Kirby thought for a moment. Then, he suddenly remembered what he was doing before the thunderstorm started. So, he walked to the kitchen and came back with some food. "There!"

"Didn't we just ate dinner?" Fox asked.

Right after he finished his sentence, everyone but him, Mario, Peach, Zelda, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand ran towards the food as they started to grab some for themselves. Some sstarted to push each other out of their way trying to get as much food as they can.

Zelda facepalmed sighing. "They are all too greedy... They need to learn some manners..."

A moment later, everyone went back to their seats either sucking their fingers or putting food in their mouths.

"So Mario and Fox," Donkey Kong said "What were you guys doing before we came?"

"Well,... we were playing the Pokemon Diamond version on the DS." Mario replied.

Jigglypuff held her DS up. "Hey, I was too."

"Me too." Sonic followed as he, Jigglypuff, Fox, and Mario started to play Pokemon again. But then Kirby took all of their DS's away.

"Hey!" Sonic said glaring at him.

"Now's not the time to play video games!" Kirby replied. "You might get shocked!"

"Yeah..." Diddy Kong said. "But those DS's are not being charged right now. So, I guess it's okay."

Kirby thought after he heard Diddy Kong's statement. "Hmm... you're right about that..." He turned to Wolf. "What about you brother? What were you doing?"

The StarFox rival was confused again. "Kirby... I'm not your brother..."

"I know!" Kirby replied.

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "So, why did you... nevermind..."

After that, Kirby just stood there. He didn't want anybpdy to leave. But, he didn't want to keep his friends bored. Suddenly, he remembered that he didn't drink anything lately. "Are you guys thirsty?"

Before anybody could answer his question, the pink puffball quickly ran to the kitchen and came back with a 5 gallon water container. "Here, have some water!" He said.

Meta Knight spoke. "But, none of us are thirsty."

"Oh..." The little puffball said. He started to walk away. But he tripped over King Dedede's foot and landed on the ground. The top on the water container popped open and launched out water at the smashers. They all got soaken wet. Even Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"KIRBY!" Mario shouted.

"I'M SORRY!" Kirby shouted back innocently.

Sonic looked at himself. "Aw, man I hate being wet!"

"Great... now we all gotta dry off... And I just taken a shower..." Lucario said also looking at himself.

Ganondorf growled. "Thanks a lot, Kirby..."

"Hey, I said I was sorry..." The puffball said innocently once again.

"If you have been more careful, none of us wouldn't have gotten wet." Wario pointed out.

Kirby started to get angry. "What part of I'm sorry do you not understand?"

Wario decided to shut up to avoided the consequences he would get from Kirby.

"I'll get the towels..." Master Hand said sighing while he went upstairs to get the towels so that he and the others can dry off.

A loud thunder was heard once again along with some lightning.

"AAAAAAAH!" Kirby shouted as he ran and sat down beside Meta Knight.

"It's just thunder, Kirby..." The swordsman said.

"But still!" Kirby said "What if we die!

"Oh come on..." Marth said rolling his eyes and raising his hand up. "How can you die from a thunderstorm? The only way you can actually die from it is gettting struck be lightning... outside..."

"I don't care! You never know what can happen!" The pink puffball said.

Master Hand came back with the towels as he passed some to the smashers while they dried themselves off.

"Kirby, next time, be a little more careful." Bowser said while drying himself off.

Meta Knight facepalmed as he sighed closing his eyes. "Never should have said it Bowser..."

The Koopa King looked at him realizing that he was regret what Kirby was about to do. He turned to the pink puffball who was very angry. Then, he screamed as he jumped to him and started to fight the Koopa. Bowser started to fight back to defend himself. But one of Bowser's claws accidently scratched Falco's neck.

"Hey!" The avian bird shouted as he started to fight Bowser.

Fox noticed this and quickly ran to Falco trying to pull him off. "Falco, stay out of it!"

Wolf decided to help too. But while he was helping, his tail accidently hit Mr. Game and Watch's face. "Watch it!" He angrily shouted at him as he started to fight as well.

"Guys, stop it!" Samus yelled as she jumped from her seat and tried to sperate everyone. Soon, everyone except Crazy Hand tried to help as well.

Crazy Hand was silent for a moment. But then, he noticed that he didn't hear any rain or thunder. So, he looked out of the window and saw no more lightning. It was dark however. "Guys!" He called. But no one heard him because of the noise. "Guys!" He called again. Still, no one heard him. So, the hand went up the front of the living room. He took a deep breath. Finally he shouted so everyone can hear him. "HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Everyone stop what they were doing and turned around to face him.

"Look out the window!" He pointed to the window as everyone quickly ran up to it and looked out the window.

"Hey, the storm is over!" Nana said happily.

"Yeah!" Popo followed.

Everyone looked at each other. Then, they all cheered as they ran back to their rooms or with somebody else's leaving Mario, Fox, and Kirby behind.

"I guess we should go." Mario said.

"Hey!" Kirby shouted to them causing them both to turn around. "What about me?"

Mario and Fox looked at each other. But then, the simply walked away leaving the little puffball alone. He looked around the room to see nobody there. After a few seconds, he walked away to his room.


End file.
